Character Approval/Renette Kim
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Renette came from a very well-to-do family, but was very moderate in her doings. She never really showed it off or anything. As a matter of fact, both her parents were in the nobility and had government jobs, so she was very acquainted with the formalities of the elves. Her parents are Linette Kim and Tomás Raleigh. Her mother's family had higher status, thus the maternal family name. Growing up, Renette was definitely considered average in status; after all, most Foxfire students' parents were in the Nobility or related to Nobility members somehow. She wasn't necessarily the best at anything, and wasn't too confident in herself. In fact, she was rather ignored, and was rather depressed at a young age. Her parents, being busy in their jobs, never noticed, and she never had very many friends. The one friend she did have ended up manifesting early and later spending less and less time with Renette. Eventually, Renette was recognized as an outcast; that's when the bullying started. At age eleven, when she entered Foxfire, she ended up bumping into a very famous and snobbish elf at school. They wouldn't forgive her, and that's where it all started. In the passing days, Renette was consistently shamed in front of everyone, and later teased for crying. Inevitably, the bullying affected her studies. No longer could she focus on the main concepts; her mind always wandered to the insults thrown at her. And she kept pondering over them, and no matter how hard she tried, studying became almost impossible. By the mere age of fourteen, Renette was in a severe state of depression and trauma. Nobody at Foxfire really cared for her well-being, and her parents were too busy. In fact, due to her lack of studies (mentioned above), Renette had to be held back a level for a whole term. Of course, it was very shameful, and only fueled the bullying more and more. As the days passed, Renette thought more and more about death. It wasn't common for most elves to think like such, but with the treatment she got at Foxfire, it was bound to happen someday. She didn't feel very accomplished in life, and she felt she had no strengths. She couldn't think straight; and what with her best friend having to leave her for important ability tutoring, there was pretty much no way out. However, in her fifteenth year, nearing the end of the manifestation window, Renette manifested. But only as a Polyglot. But thank god she at least manifested, as then she wouldn't be considered talentless. A year passed for her being a polyglot, and the mentors were getting rather anxious about Renette's second ability. Finally, she was given an energy boost, and manifested as a Descryer (though late). This was a big thing in Renette's life. No longer was she the weird dumb kid who had no purpose in life. She now had one of the rarest abilities, and was bound to be considered for the elite levels. As for the bullies, their reasons weren't as valid anymore, and thus they stopped. However, there was still one hurdle left: getting friends. Though now, she had more confidence than before. She got the courage together to ask her descryer mentor about her woes, and got a surprising response; the mentor was willing to offer counseling for the girl for a small fee. Determined, Renette decided to try it. After a few months in, Renette was feeling much better, and had gained enough confidence to get some new friends and acquaintances. When she started the elite levels, Renette started in a much better place than she did a few years ago. No longer was she the alarmingly traumatized girl who had no escape; she had others to watch her back. But that isn't to say that the elite levels were a complete breeze for Renette. And while she passed her ability sessions with full marks, she still needed some extra tutoring for other subjects, and counseling to deal with the aftermath of her initial emotional challenges. Renette has just graduated the elite levels, and is now an adult. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Renette has definitely been through a lot in life, and has gone through the lowest of lows to the highest of highs. She started out very meek and under-confident, with absolutely no faith in herself. However, manifesting had its effects on her opinions of herself. Having two abilities, one of them being descrying, gave Renette that boost she needed to keep going. Having counseling later on also helped speed up her emotional recovery process so that she could progress quicker and more efficiently through her elite levels. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Angelababy 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Renette is good at Linguistics and Descrying (her abilities), and more specifically, accuracy in descriptions and mimicking. She is average at academics in general, though tries to pass Alchemy and The Universe (her hardest challenges) every year (and does so except once). She wants to get better at her abilities to hopefully be able to mentor students for their abilities as her career. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) They are a Polyglot and a Descryer. Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved